Turkey Time
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: *Part of the Naughty and Nice series* She knew that inviting Alex Shelley over for Thanksgiving was a bad idea. Co-written with Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Oneshot, Alex/Ajay.


**A/N: This has no plot whatsoever; it just popped into my head while talking with Kennedy's Friday Night Delight about what a Thanksgiving for these two would be like. This one is Alex/Ajay, with mentions of Chris/Ajay. It's also part of the Naughty or Nice series. **

**Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**

Like almost all of their hookups, this one started with Alex getting fresh. Most of the time, keeping it secret wasn't a problem, as they were usually alone, or at least out of sight of anyone. But this was different, they were in the kitchen of Ajay's house, which was definitely not the best place for them to get frisky. All Ajay could think of at that moment was how Alex's timing really sucked. Either that or he actually wanted them to get caught. She wasn't sure which. There was no telling with Alex; she had learned this a long time ago.

"You're such a pervert, Alex." Ajay rolled her eyes as she glanced at the older man.

"Mmm.." Alex pretended to mull this over. "Maybe. But I think," he set the pie that Ajay was about to put in the oven down on the table and pulled Ajay close to his body, "that you like it."

"Alex, stop." Ajay swatted his hands away.

"Make me," he mumbled, his lips on Ajay's neck. The Canadian shuddered and tried her best to keep from moaning. Chris was just in the next room with Petey and her brothers.

"Stop it," Ajay repeated, louder this time, but her breath caught in her throat, making the command sound more like a choked sob.

"Stop trying to take my fun away," Alex whispered, as he ran his fingers along Ajay's side. "Relax."

"Alex, we have to stop. Chris or Petey or even Jay or Adam could walk in at any minute and catch us." Ajay sneaked a quick glance into the other room, where the guys were.

"No, they won't, they're watching the game. Thank God for football." Hands slid up under the thin fabric of Ajay's tank top and worked feverishly at the straps and clasp of her bra. All the while, Alex's attack on the blonde's neck never stopped, and he shifted his weight as his lips moved to Ajay's pulse point.

"Stop," Ajay whispered, her hands coming up to push at Alex's chest. He took this as encouragement, however, and bit down at the soft spot. The Canadian yelped at the feeling, and swiftly stomped on Alex's foot, hard, to stop him. But it was to no avail, and finally, Ajay reached behind her for the spatula she had been using, and quickly whacked him across the back of the head with it, causing him to pull away and shoot her a dirty look.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Alex whined, rubbing the spot where Ajay had smacked him.

"Because, you assclown, Chris is in the next room. Not only that, but so are my brothers. Do you want us to get caught?"

"You hit me," Alex moaned. "Now I got a boo boo." He smirked devilishly and pushed his hand towards Ajay, who glared at it.

"So?" She shrugged indifferently.

"So, you gotta kiss it."

"Think again, junior," Ajay retorted. "I'm not doing it."

"You have to," Alex said cheekily. "Or I'm gonna MAKE you."

"Wanna bet?" Ajay poked him in the chest as she spoke. "You can't make me do anything."

"I bet I could make you scream…" Alex's eyes were twinkling and his voice was husky as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ajay.

"Shut up, Alex." She pushed past him to set the pie on the table, but Alex grabbed her hips and pulled Ajay back against him.

"Let go, I mean it," Ajay ordered, her voice shaking. Damn Alex for doing this now. She should have known that inviting him to dinner, when there would be other people present, was a bad idea. But despite her attempts to resist, Ajay felt her body giving in. She sighed, her breath catching as she did so.

"I don't think you really want me to," he said huskily, as he thrust his hips forward. A hand slid up under her shirt and masasaged Ajay through her bra, all while Alex's hips continued to roll. He smirked and slid his hand back, toward the clasp of Ajay's bra as he had done earlier, while he pushed her hair back and kissed the side of the Canadian's neck. Alex could hear Ajay's ragged pants, and knowning that he was the cause of them only drove him even more crazy. His fingers fumbled at the clasp of the bra, and he cursed loudly.

"Fuck. Ajay, help me out here," he said. "Help me get this damn thing off."

"We can't," Ajay whispered. "Stop it, Alex. Get your hand out of my shirt, right now."

"No," he whined, stubbornly. "You promised me playtime."  
"And you'll get it," Ajay insisted, "but not now. When the boys leave, I'll text you and then we can have playtime."

"Fine," Alex huffed, crossing his arms. "But I tell ya, next time we do this, we do it my way. Let's do it at my house."

"Okay. Whatever." Ajay elbowed the Detroit native, signaling for him to let her go. "Now let me go."

But Alex protested, instead whipping Ajay around and burying his nose in her hair.

"Wow, you smell great," he said. "Is that strawberry?" His nose wrinkled and he sniffed again, inhaling the scent of Ajay's shampoo. "No, wait, I think that's cherry…it's definitely some kind of fruit."  
Ajay had had enough by this point, and decided that there was only one way she was going to get Alex to shut up. With a twinkle in her eye and an evil look on her face, Ajay swiftly reached over and picked the pie up off of the table. Before Alex had time to protest or react, Ajay slammed the pie right into his face.

If looks could kill, Ajay would have been dead at that moment. The reaction on the man's face was priceless, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Did you just…you did!" Alex exclaimed in disbelief. "You just shoved my face into a pie!"

"You're lucky that's all I did," Ajay answered, as she set the sweet potatoes on the table beside of the turkey. "Your face will recover. Your nuts, however, would not have."

"You were gonna kick me in the baby maker?" Alex exclaimed as he wiped his face off. "What did I ever do to deserve such treatment, huh?"

"Let's see." Ajay pretended to think. "Being a pain in the ass, for one."

"Your words hurt me, Ashton, they really do."

"Suck it up and deal, Patrick."

"Don't call me that," he growled. "Or I might have to kill you."

"You're not gonna do anything," Ajay said. "Sit down, shut up, and help me get the food ready."

"Someone's a bitch," Alex mumbled, but he complied, setting plates down along the table and pouring pop into glasses.

* * *

Two hours later, the food had been consumed, the table had been cleared, and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"I'll call you sometime," Adam said, as he leaned in to kiss his sister's cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Be good, Buggy, all right?" Jay ruffled the shorter woman's hair. "Don't make me come back here and get you."

Ajay just laughed and swatted at her brothers.

"Get outta here, would you?"

The guys and Petey waved goodbye, and a few minutes later, Chris walked into the kitchen. He slid past Alex and wrapped an arm around Ajay's shoulder, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"That was some good food, babe," he said, rubbing his tummy appreciatively. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ajay answered, smiling. "Are you going to help me clean up?"

"Aw, but—" he pointed toward the living room. "The game's on."

"It's okay," Alex said, perking up. "I'll help her clean up." He smirked at Ajay, who shot him a dirty look.

"You sure?" Chris looked at his friend.

"Yeah, man, go on and watch the game. Lemme know if the Lions actually pull through this time, yeah?"

"Sure thing." Chris clapped Alex on the back. "Okay. I'm out."

As soon as he was sure Chris was in the other room, and completely focused on the game, Alex grabbed Ajay and pushed her up against the wall near the cabinet, kissing her roughly and tugging at her clothes.

"I want my playtime now."

* * *

I hate this ending.


End file.
